La Boda de Nobita y Shizuka
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: Debido a las Inseguridades de Nobita viajarán 25 años en el futuro para descubrir con quién se casará Nobita ¿Te atreves a descubrir quién será la mujer de Nobita? ¿Será Jaiko? ¿ Será Shizuka? O ¿en el peor de los casos será alguien más? Entra y descubralo por ti mismo.


_**Pokeshipping Fun2018~.**_

 _ **Presenta:**_

 _ **La Boda de Nobita y Shizuka.**_

 _ **Nobita otra vez te sacaste un 0 en tus exámenes que van a decir tus hijos, que su padre fue un holgazán que solamente sacaba 0 en los exámenes, o a caso no quieres ser alguien en la vida y casarte tener una buena esposa, que te ame mucho, debes de ponerte a estudiar para poder ser alguien en la vida, no debes de andar pereceando por ahí ponte a estudiar para ser una mejor persona cada día, ya que eso formará en ti una buena persona de bien y de buenos morales y de buenos principio y valores comentó el profesor de Nobita, el chico solamente se rió.**_

— jijijiji, se rió Nobita, y su profesor se molestó más aún.

—Nobita, grito su profesor muy enojado.

—¿tu que quieres hacer, al ser mayor de edad? Pregunto una de las chicas.

—Yo quiero ser enfermera, contestó la chica.

—¿Y tu qué quieres hacer cuando seas grande? Preguntó la otra chica.

—Cuando sea mayor quiero ser una esposa, comentó Shizuka, de lo más tranquila y las dos chicas se rieron de Shizuka.

—¿Si de quién? Preguntó una las chicas.

—aún no lo sé, no lo eh conocido, comentó, Shizuka a las demás chicas que venían con ellas.

 _ **Ahí venían Suneo, Gigante y Nobita escuchando la conversación de las chicas hasta que Suneo comentó con quien quiera casarse, a sus amigos.**_

—El día que me vaya a casar, me casare con una cantante Pop, comentó Suneo a Gigante y Nobita.

—Dice mi mamá que yo tengo que conseguir una, mujer, que levante un armario con la punta de su dedo, comentó Gigante un poco preocupado por su futuro.

—Jajajaja, se rió Nobita y luego le dice no te preocupes aún no te vas a casar, dijo Nobita Gigante no le tomó importancia por un instante después se puso muy enojado con él para luego decirle lo siguiente a Nobita.

—¿Cómo sí tu te fueras a casar, comentó Gigante a Nobita, y cómo era de esperarse Sueno también rompe a reírse del pobre de novita, y el gritó enojado.

—Yo, yo, YO TAMBIÉN ME CASARE ustedes que saben comentó Nobita a los dos chicos y el se fue corriendo de ahí dejando a los demás sorprendidos.

 _ **Hola mamá ya estoy en casa anuncio Nobita a su madre y a Doraemon.**_

 _ **Antes de que Nobita anunciara su llegada, a casa estuvieron hablando de que si Nobita se podría casar alguna vez el chico, lo escucho y se apeno más aún con los presentes.**_

— Hola Nobita, comentó su madre.

—Hola mamá, ya llegué, dijo Nobita.

—Ahhh Nobita fue lo único que Dijo Doraemon a Nobita.

—Entiendo tu preocupación, Nobita entonces en ese caso por que no vamos al futuro para ser ver con quien te has casado, comentó Doraemon a Nobita.

—Jajaja me da un poco de pena de ir a ver mi otro yo del futuro, comentó Nobita.

—Entonces no vayas le dijo, Doraemon a Nobita.

—No está bien sí iré, le dijo Nobita a Doraemon.

 _ **En ese momento se van en la máquina del tiempo 25 años en el futuro cuando llegan a su destinó caen sobre de un excusado golpeándose fuerte sus nalga en el proceso, llegan ambos a un puesto policiaco después de ver admiramos lo nuevo del futuro, después de consultar se van hacía el condominio en vive Nobita novi, al llegar al piso y puerta indicado Nobita ve a través de una lupa de rayos X a la quién sería su esposa pero cuando lo ve se asusta mucho y le muestra a Doraemon lo que vio y el puso la cara de asustado y en ese momento Doraemon fue a hacer algo para contentar a Nobita ya que no se podía hacer nada y en ese momento llega Shizuka y lo agarra.**_

—Te tengo te atrape ahora ve a disculparte NobiSuke, dijo su madre enfadada sin saber que es, el chico equivocado.

—Esto es un error, dijo Nobita lloriqueando y Shizuka le pegaba y Nobita le dijo algo.

—Tu eres la única y verdadera Shizuka, dijo Nobita muy emocionado, de conocer a su verdadero amor del futuro.

—Cómo te atreves a llamar a tú madre por su nombre, dijo Shizuka muy enfadada en ese momento entra Nobisuke

—Alíen ven aquí NobiSuke lo agarra y comienzan a pelear, y despues Nobita sale corriendo y choca con cósmico y luego le dice que se levante y se van de ahí y cuando Shizuka sale y los ve dice lo siguiente.

Cósmico, susurró Shizuka.

 _Para su mala fortuna NobiSuke los alcanzó y empezó el alboroto de nuevo debido a que inodoro que ellos llegaron estaban ocupado en ese momento y se pusieron a gritar desesperados y después de semejante paliza llegaron al presente, para comentar los siguiente._

—Vaya chico eh que energías, comentó Doraemon.

—Me voy a casar con Shizuka, comentó Nobita.

—Pero recuerda que el futuro puede cambiar, advirtió Doraemon.

—Claro pero me esforzare para poder ganarme el corazón de Shizuka, comentó Nobita.

—Genial, comentó Doraemon.

 _Nobita te busca Shizuka, comentó la mamá de Nobita._

—Nobita, grito Shizuka.

 _Nobita se sonrojo mucho que cuando su madre y Shizuka lo ven así se sorprenden y luego dice la madre Nobita_

—¿Qué le pasa a este niño¿ ¿Por qué se comporta así?

—Doraemon solamente se ríe.

 _Y Shizuka mira sorprendida a Nobita._

 _Fin del capítulo único_

 _ **Espero que les guste mi primer One Shot de Doraemon quiero saber, sus comentarios y me dejen sus estrellitas sí Es que les gusto**_

 _ **Descargo Doraemon le pertenece a**_ _ **Fujiko Fujio**_ _**yo sólo escribí está historia para poder entretener al público lector.**_

 _ **Notas de autor: Hola chicos hoy vengo con algo nuevo con, la esperanza de que les guste mucho esta nueva idea que me surgió en la tarde de hoy. pronto tendrán nuevas actualizaciones de mis fics chicos.**_

 _ **Créditos de autor de la imagen a usar en el fic es de Ya - Cham85 me gusto tu imagen y por eso la uso de portada de este fic.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2018~.**_


End file.
